


Herding Wolves Byproducts

by Serazimei



Series: Shepherd of Wolves [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jaskier as Pack Alpha, Wolf Eskel, Wolf Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wolf Pack, wolf lambert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: I occassionally draw for the stuff I write, so here I'll post the pictures I'm drawing for Herding Wolves.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Jaskier | Dandelion, Eskel & Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: Shepherd of Wolves [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866142
Comments: 66
Kudos: 614





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bigger version can be found on my tumblr @seralyra
> 
> This one gave me such a headache, but Eskel deserved the sweat and tears. I'm thinking about drawing one for each Witcher. Next up: probably Lambert. Eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to post this here ^^;


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @seralyra on tumblr.


End file.
